


О пиве и о любви

by garvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник виньеток</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пиве и о любви

**Одиссей**

Циклоп говорит – да кто ты такой?

Одиссей молчит - Никто. Зверь, не помнящий ничего, странник, бредущий домой. Хлопнешь пивка со мною, Сайк? За жизнь и за упокой. За то, что светит в огне, в песках и ядерною зимой. За фениксов, черных птиц, чудеса, за смертных и за богов. За саван, распущенный много раз, за пламя чужих миров.

Мир вдребезги, к черту, ему пора, куда он решит идти.

Циклоп старается удержать прах в дрожащей горсти…

****

**Трудности выбора**

"Вижн или Жаба?" - размышляла Ванда, рассматривая фото юного Тойнби и техдоки андроида.

С одной стороны - виброрежим.

С другой стороны... Боже, какой у Жабы язык.

С цветом кожи у обоих было не ахти, но если позаимствовать у Курта транслятор внешности...

"Курт! Хвост! О боже" - в отчаянии подумала Ванда

***

**Erik, NO!**

\- Эрик, нет! Брось!

От неожиданности Магнето уронил бронированную машину сенатора, которую как раз левитировал к пруду в Центральном парке. Машина взвизгнула и не замедлила помчаться прочь по аллее. Момент между яростью и спокойствием был утрачен, поймать машину снова не удалось.

\- Эрик! Эрик, нет!

Магнето медленно развернулся. Прямиком на него вприпрыжку, практически паря в воздухе, несся белоснежный карликовый пудель с огромным детским паровозиком в зубах. Чтобы удерживать отобранную у какого-то малыша игрушку, собака скакала, высоко задрав голову. За собакой пытался поспевать ее хозяин.  
Нащупав металл на ботинках человека, Магнето опрокинул его в траву. Пудель был таков со своей добычей.  
Эрик мрачно посмотрел ему вслед и направился к выходу из парка. У него появилась задача первейшей необходимости.

Нужно было найти зоомагазин, купить рыжего кота, назвать Чарльзом. 

И каждый день трясти за шкирку, угрожая отрезать яйца за обоссанные тапки и за шерсть на безупречном малиновом плаще.

И, конечно, кот будет пытаться жить в кресле и удрать через окно.

Перфекшн.

***

**Визовый режим**

\- Убеди его, а! - Пьетро заискивающе поставил перед Чарльзом краденую бутылку коньяка, - Ну что ж такое, Ванде можно, Полярис можно. А мне нельзя? Что он за отец такой!

\- Он любит тебя, - неуверенно произнес Чарльз. - Нет, правда. Он тебя всегда вытаскивает, из всех неприятностей.

\- Это я! Я его вытаскиваю! - взорвался Пьетро, - Как с его делами разбираться, так Ртуть, сынок, сделай, а как выдать пропуск на Геношу, так сын верховного раввина не может ступить на священную землю без обряда обрезания!


End file.
